


Riding Off Into Our Forever

by jejejeddii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Road Trips, Winter, give yamayama more attention pls, impulsive, impulsive asf but also cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejejeddii/pseuds/jejejeddii
Summary: After Kageyama and Yamaguchi's extravagant wedding back in Japan, they decide to fly across the ocean and spend their sweet honeymoon driving all throughout the sunny and wintry expanses of California.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Riding Off Into Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been nagging at my brain for so long I had no other choice but to write it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days in a snowy ski resort paradise all the way up in the Cascade Mountain range of late winter California, just one of their many destinations in the state. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa lets see how this goes
> 
> also this ship needs more attention asf<3

Tadashi awoke, wrapped under what felt like hundreds of layers of blankets and puffy refuge, warm fuzz and soft fabrics wrapped gently like the sweet caress of a million lovers. Except, this time around, he was in fact being caressed by one special thing. The warmth of the body entangled around Tadashi's fit and shirtless frame like a koala upon a tree emitted a certain warmth that could compete toe-to-toe with the endless expanse of stars that dotted a desolate night sky. 

Soft sunlight was delicately beaming through the windows now, illuminating flecks of dust and lint and pale yellow that made the room seem as if it were straight out of a fairytale. Despite the trickling warmth of the sun through the window, the room chilled his still-exposed face, which stuck out from his blanket wrap like a little birdling peeping its tiny head from the comfort of its twig kingdom.

Soft snores tickled Tadashi's sensitive ribcage, the buzzing vibrations of someone deep in slumber beside him resounding deep to his core. It was a sensation that Tadashi could never get used to, no matter how many times he's woken up to it. The olive-haired man looked down to his right, shifting his pillow slightly ajar. His sight was met with a bowl of dark, luscious, and raven hair, lightly tufted and frazzled by the commotion of sleep. 

And there he was, Tobio Kageyama, in all his beautiful glory, cheek pushed up and against Tadashi's side. His body rose and fell in a calmed rhythm. Up and down. Up and down, exhales spreading softly across Tadashi's chest. Eyes closed in a more than tranquil sleep, Tobio drooled a little dribble of saliva onto Tadashi's exposed torso, collecting in a little pool just below his middle rib. Tobio's arms were draped around Tadashi like a scarf, lazily yet warm, and wrapped up around his shoulders. 

Tadashi smiled fondly at the display in front of him. Oh, how endearing to see one's handsome husband with messed up hair and unconsciously drooling all over the place. This view would never get old to Tadashi, who would always look forward to whatever way Tobio was sprawled across the bed after a night of sleep, whether it be arms entangled around Tadashi, or arms and legs splayed out as if presenting himself to the world. 

"Tobio. Wake up." Tadashi whispered, still smiling as he nudged his elbow against Tobio's still form.

_"Mmnghhhhh."_

"Five more minutes?" queried the freckled man in a light expression. Over the course of their relationship, Tadashi had become extra skilled at deciphering Tobio's muffled morning noises.

_"Mhmmm. Please."_

Tadashi giggled at the way Tobio sounded almost childish asking for more sleep, how he snuggled deeper into Tadashi's side and rubbed his face against his smooth skin. "Fine. Just five."

And so Tadashi waited, five minutes along and lacking any thoughts in particular. He looked around the room, now fully illuminated by the reigning sun, eyeing their several bags of luggage. Weirdly enough, it was Tobio who had brought up the plan of a two-week-long California honeymoon, driving a rental car down from the mountains up north into the lush valleys and blazing deserts further south. It was convenient nonetheless, considering both were actually proficient in English. Tadashi had a knack for it back in high school and going into linguistics as a college student, and Tobio had learned to speak it once joining the Japanese National Team when they had to travel frequently-- with the help of Tadashi of course. They could hold full conversations too if they pleased.

Time went on, well past five minutes. _I should probably just let him sleep. Jet lag or whatever,_ Tadashi thought as he kept his eyes intent on the hypnotic inflation and deflation of Tobio's torso as he took in cavernous inhales and let out long-drawn breaths. They could stay forever like this, and Tadashi would be satisfied. He could be chained and bound to the confines of the bed forever, as long as he woke up to Tobio snoring lightly into his chest every time he woke.

Alas, Tadashi finally gave in. How he wanted to watch Tobio sleep for so long, but he knew they had to get up at some point. "Tobio~, wake up," and a harsher nudge to his relaxed form.

"Mmmm. Not yet." Tobio begged weakly with a tired rasp to his voice.

"Tobi. It's been 10 minutes. I even gave you five more." 

"Mmmmm."

He shook Kageyama's body even more. "Baby." _shuffle._ "Honey." _shuffle_ "My love." _shuffle_ "Sweetheart." _shuffle_

"Fine," Tadashi smirked, freeing his hands from his blanket burrito, "So that's how you wanna play? Alright."

Suddenly, he throws his hands towards Tobio's exposed torso, pushing and poking aggressively at certain points along his toned abs, protruding ribs, and sculpted chest in a flurry of what one would call 'tickles' that Tadashi liked to call 'poke parties'.

At the newfound sensation, Tobio thrashed around in the bed like a fish pulled out from beneath the water, strangling laughs leaving his throat as Tadashi continued his onslaught of stabs and jabs. "T- Tadashi! _hack_ S- stop! Ah! I- I'm awake! _gasp_ Please!"

A perk of being together so long was the ability for Tadashi to analyze and internalize all of Tobio's weak points, just in case the man acted too unruly. A good 'poke party' could have the man listening in mere seconds.

After Tobio's incessant begging, Tadashi decided to lay off of the pokes. "God... it just gets worse every time." Kageyama sulks, rubbing at his now sore sides. "How do you even do that?"

"Wake up when I ask you next time, Tobi."

In a flash, Kageyama jumped up, pinning Tadashi's wrists against the headboard and settling himself in between his legs. He began to attack Tadashi's face and neck with a flurry of small pecks and licks, the man underneath him squirming and giggling helplessly.

"Let." _kiss_ "Me." _peck_ "Sleep." _kiss_ "A little longer." _peck_ "Please?"

"Hmm. Fine. I'll make breakfast." Tadashi said as he unraveled himself from the wrapping paper of blankets and pillows that enveloped him. He trod over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, his almost nude body racked with shivers at the sheer chill of the room's air. He fit on a pair of black sweatpants and donned on a long, white robe that stretched past his knees, not even bothering to fit on a shirt. 

Kageyama eyed him with a small blush to his face, watching the way Tadashi's muscles flexed and relaxed at his every movement, arms and legs flowing smoothly despite having left the bed just seconds prior. 

"By the way, go brush your teeth once you're up. Your breath stinks, babe." sassed Tadashi as he snaked through the now opened door, Tobio left sitting to watch him waltz into the kitchen, grinning slyly and shaking his head softly at the playful insults just thrown at him

Back in the kitchen, Yamaguchi (they had decided to combine their last names) looked through their fridge. They hadn't bought much from the grocery stores, which happened to be quite sparse in the northern Californian mountains-- just a dozen eggs, rice, spices/condiments, cooking necessities, and some meat because Tobio couldn't go a couple of days without any form of meat in his system. Tadashi, on the other hand, could go long periods without any meat-- save for Tobio's. They also decided to stock up profusely on milk, Tadashi having picked out a couple of cartons of strawberry milk while Kageyama had been distracted with some American snack that he called 'Twinkies'. Tadashi shut that idea down immediately, however, much to Tobio's sadness, after having heard just how disgusting they were from some American colleagues.

Yamaguchi pulled out a few eggs and a rack of sausage from inside the fridge, laying them out in front of him. He also managed to grab a couple of bowls and other cooking utensils from the little cooking bag that they had packed before the trip. 

He turned on the stove, which flickered a bright orange-yellow, and then soothing back into a baby blue flame, to which he put the pan on. Tadashi proceeded to lightly coat the pan with some oil, which Tobio had once complained about because its 'fattening' but was quickly shut down after Tadashi explained the science of egg frying and how eggs stick to pans if there's no oil. It was on that same day that the two had some drinks at home and Tobio somehow managed to lazily mumble out "If I were an egg and you were a pan, I wouldn't put oil between us so that I'll always be stuck to you," before promptly crashing into Tadashi's arms.

The memory always came up whenever Yamaguchi made eggs in the morning, always tuning out the soft sizzling of the eggs and oil and always traveling back through the time machine of memories embedded in his mind and never failing to recall the fond memory of Tobio trying to hopelessly flirt. It was the memory that Tadashi had associated with eggs that made them his favorite meal, and one that he always tried to perfect as much as possible.

He began to whistle some while scouring the kitchen looking for ingredients to add to his eggs, a little out of tuned rendition of 'Always Be My Baby' by Mariah Carey-- the same song that shepherded Tadashi down the aisle to a teary-eyed Kageyama, who couldn't help but stare at Tadashi with reverence and love so strong that Aphrodite would be jealous to even be around it.

 _"Doo doo doo da"_ whistled Tadashi with a shrill tone as he dusted slight powder snow of salt upon the forming eggs. 

His flicking wrists and general motions-- including his string of whistles-- was interrupted by a pair of warm arms snaking around his chest and loosely wrapping themselves over his shoulders, while a head propped itself in the nook between where his shoulder met his neck.

"Doo doo doo do doo do da." Kageyama hummed extremely out of tune, vibrations sending a slightly gross chill down Tadashi's back.

"Tobio... if you're gonna interrupt my whistling at least pick a key to sing in." Tadashi attacked, giggling at Kageyama's failed attempt to sound remotely good while singing.

"Mmmm... don't care... I... want you..."

"Didn't I tell you to get ready? I'll make breakfast."

"Checked weather... there's a huge blizzard soon... 't might be better to stay inside." pleaded Tobio, mumbling into the supple skin of Yamaguchi's neck, a fleck of somberness laced in his small voice.

Tadashi pondered on this for a while, mind darkened by the new outlook on the day. They had planned to do a lot of stuff that day, like skiing and making snowmen, or whatever people do when they're out in the snow. His thoughts turned sad when he remembered how badly Tobio, who hadn't played in the snow since his childhood, had wished to go skiing and all the other activities that came with a snowy mountainside. It was only their first day out on their honeymoon and something already happened to go bad. 

_Great. Day one and it's already turning bad._

"Mmm... fine. Just go sit and wait for me to finish. We can go back to bed after breakfast, alright?"

"Mhm. Alright." 

And at that moment, Kageyama reluctantly pulled himself away from Yamaguchi's warm back, feeling infinitely colder as he slinked his way over to the breakfast table to wait for Tadashi to finish. The same feeling was reciprocated from Tadashi's side of the equation too, missing the domineering warmth of Tobio's embrace wrapped around his body. Sure it made his cooking less efficient, but maybe, just maybe, he could exchange efficiency for comfort. Just once in a while.

He continued to work over the stove, apron draped over his robe. Arms moving in multiple directions reaching for different ingredients-- salt, pepper, cheese, and all the like. Tobio just stared and observed him with a certain fondness to his eyes, a small and genuine smile spreading across his face. It was always nice watching Tadashi cook-- the way his face contorted in a cute scowl whenever he added a touch too much pepper or the smile of victory when he sees that he's cooked the sausage to a perfect crisp. If he wasn't known as a renowned businessman, the average person would think that Tadashi was a top-quality chef.

The savory smell of sausage and eggs wafted through the now darker kitchen, as clouds slowly rolled in to obscure the sun. Although, both of them were too transfixed on something to have even noticed the change in lighting, blissfully unaware of the oncoming storm of snow and ice. Tobio at this point was tiredly drooling, head dipping, and mouth salivating in a hungry daze as he awaited Tadashi, who was on the other side of the kitchen plating breakfast with some sauces and herbs, taking special attention to the way it was presented.

Once he was finished with that, he sauntered over to the table with a proud grin on his face. Tobio couldn't help but stare at how Yamaguchi's face glowed like a nebula and how his smile seemed to light up the whole room.

"Hey, Tobio." called out Tadashi as he settled a platter in front of both of them, "Quit spacing out, the food's ready," and a small giggle escaped his lips.

At once, Kageyama picked up the utensils and dug in, much to Tadashi's surprise. It was one thing to never get used to waking up to him in the morning, and a whole other thing to never get used to all the rather dangerous habits that the man had.

"Hey, slow down! You're gonna choke!" yelped Tadashi as he watched Tobio essentially inhale the breakfast. And alas, maybe he didn't chew fast enough or he inhaled to sharply, but somehow Tobio shook, dropping his utensils with an aggressive clang against the tiled flooring of their cabin, and his hands placated themselves on his throat, grabbing and gripping desperately. 

Choked and strangled breaths escaped his throat as his eyes shot open, one hand gripping at his throat and the other now banging against the table. Tadashi's head whips up from his plate, a chunk of egg flying away from his lips as his eyes widen in horror. He quickly jumps up from the chair, hitting his knees against the table. Grabbing a cup of water with haste, he runs over to Kageyama's side of the table.

"Tobio! Take the cup!" and he does with a trembling hand. He downs the cup fervently, desperate to get some much needed air back into his lungs. Tadashi was terrified, having seen Kageyama go pale and almost blue. After drinking all the water, Tobio slams the cup, jolting the table harshly and causing some food to levitate for a moment before caught once more by the ceramic plates beneath. He's gasping for air now, trying to recollect himself after the attack set upon his trachea by a prematurely swallowed chunk of sausage.

"Th- thanks, Tadashi. _hack_ you... saved my _huff_ life."

"Baby... you need to learn to chew your food. What the hell."

"I know I know. That was probably embarrassing huh?" Kageyama said quietly, turning his head away in a pout.

"Yeah, but we were almost finished anyways. Let's just go back to the room, yeah?"

"Alright."

"Race you there?" Tadashi taunted, drawing out his words. A devilish grin ran across Tobio's puffed face, knowing his imminent victory.

"Ready. Set--"

And Tadashi ran off, getting a head start on Tobio, who grumbled with a playful fury to his voice. Loud footsteps echoed off the brown and wooden walls of their cabin, house shaking at the power and energy being exerted upon its base. Tadashi kept running, Kageyama hot on his tail like a predator hunting down its prey, ready to sink its teeth in. Yamaguchi breached through the door, so very close to the salvation of the trillions of fluffy layers of fabric that drowned the bed, and the same salvation he wished to drown himself in.

Suddenly, right as he was about to jump into the bed, he feels a pair of strong arms thread and strangle around his waist, pushing the breath out of him as Kageyama pushes out a scream and tackling Tadashi in to the bed.

Both were breathing heavily-- practically heaving at this point, hearts thumping tightly and rapidly as their bodies warmed up against one another and against the thick cloud of sheets on the bed.

"You- _huff_ You cheated."

"And? What about it, hm?" Tadashi mocked, still squashed between Kageyama and the bed.

"You get a punishment, dummy."

"If you're gonna flirt, refrain from calling me a dummy, _daddy._ "

" _Fuck._ Not right now, Tadashi," Kageyama solicited, sighing softly into the shoulder of Tadashi's robe, "We just did it last night."

"Awhh Tobio, you're no fun. What'll my punishment be, drama king?" 

"Did you just call me king--" Kageyama blurted out defensively, "Never mind. But you learn too much from Tsukishima," tone going soft once more.

"Still haven't declared a punishment, Tobi." 

"Hmm... I'm still tired so maybe I'll just fall asleep right on top of you."

" _Pfftt_ that's not even that bad." bluffed Tadashi, who reevaluated the thought of being trapped under Tobio's body. First of all, he's extremely heavy. Second of all, he's stealing oxygen from his zone. Third of all, it was hot as fuck smashed between warm blankets and even warmer man, on top of the fact that they had just sprinted across their cabin. 

"Wait baby I take that back. Don't fall asleep on me."

" _Hah._ That's what I thought." Kageyama teased, pressing a light peck to the crook of Tadashi's neck before rolling off and reorienting himself so that he is parallel with the length of the bed.

Tadashi took the opportunity of this freedom to grab the TV remote and flicker on the device, selecting the Netflix app and tediously typing in his login information.

_E-mail: gucciyams24_

_Password: ****************** (tobiosucks...meoff)_

"I still can't believe that's your password." Kageyama complains, laughing into his hands as he sees Tadashi aggressively typing in the lewd password.

"I mean... it isn't wrong, right?"

"Ugh. You're insufferable." responds the raven-haired, lightly shaking his head with an embarrassed smile on his face as he watched Tadashi pick out a movie.

"Call Me By Your Name? I swear we've watched that movie a million times."

"Ohhh shut up. You still cry every time, and didn't you tweet out that one time straight up tagging Timothee Chalamet telling him you liked it while actively sobbing on to your phone?"

"Babe, just shut up and play the movie. You cry at it too," Kageyama demanded in humiliation at the resurfacing of the memory of when he accidentally outed himself to the world.

And so Tadashi pressed play, allowing for the movie to begin. It was always nice watching the movie, the soft and stunning images of Northern Italy in the late 20th century would never cease to strike Tobio as simply beautiful. Ever since high school, he had always dreamed of lush orchards and vineyards dotted across a mountainside, and a small settlement on a flat area of said mountain. Something so lavish yet peaceful and serene, like the light piercing chirps of birds that dashed along a backdrop of baby blue. What he would give to live such a life.

They continued to watch as the weather around their cabin grew more ferocious, wind picking up speed as they whistled past dead branches of once lively pine and oak trees that surrounded them. Snowfall began to pick up too, falling as a light layer of white, before suddenly gaining traction and engulfing the entire afternoon sky in a haze of light gray, quickly piling around the small cabin. Although they did notice the now freezing temperatures that turned their room into something like Antarctica. Tadashi seemed unfazed, however, always somehow being warm, while Tobio shivered slightly, tucking himself further into the blankets. The olive-haired man next to him took notice, and swiftly pulled Kageyama into his side, resting the man's head against his chest and enveloping him with the warmth vibrantly emanating from his body. 

Of course, the pair was unaware of the fit that Mother Nature had decided to have outside their cabin, too engrossed in the movie and the other's warmth. Tadashi, at one point, had even begun to cry. Maybe it was at the scene where Elio had called Oliver back and realized that Oliver was engaged, he couldn't really tell. Tears flowed from his face down on to Kageyama's head, the latter tightening his embrace and nuzzling his head against Tadashi's chest in a small attempt to bring the man above him some comfort, which seemed to succeed just a bit, and just a bit meant everything to them both.

This wasn't what Tadashi was focused on, however. What caught his attention was the lack of Tobio's emotion during that specific scene. It had always managed to make Tobio cry profusely, something about _'They loved each other, Tadashi! They could've had their own happy ending you know?',_ but no words or emotions even crept upon the man's face.

"Tobio. What's wrong?" asked Yamaguchi in a gentle manner, "You always cry at that scene."

"Mmmm, maybe I just got over it. I dunno." he responded quietly, voice small and weak. It was quite obvious he was lying, and Tadashi was too stubborn at this point to let it slide.

"Babe, that's simply just not true. You can tell me what's bothering you, you know that right?"

"Well... it probably sounds dumb but I really was looking forward to going out today. We had so much planned and I haven't gone skiing or even played in the snow ever since my grandpa back then, and I-" he said shakily, as if he was about to crumble in entirety, "I just wanted the first time I went into the snow again to be with you." he finished, voice dreery and down like the look a puppy gives after you scold it.

"Tobio, babe. You don't have to worry about a thing alright? This is our time and our time _only,_ and we can change things." he spoke with a masked vigor and profuse tenderness. "We can change the plans at least a little bit. We can rent another day here, and then cross our fingers that a blizzard doesn't happen tomorrow." During his small speech, he had begun to pat and rub at Tobio's raven locks with a soft, tamed hand that knew its way around as if it had been patting hair for its whole life.

"And what if it happens again--"

"Then we rent another day. I know damn well that I won't be leaving this country if you didn't get to do something that you've been looking forward to. I'll even buy out this whole cabin if it means that we can go play in the snow," insisted Yamaguchi with a dash of motivation in his voice, which settled down into a small mumble. "I remember the smile on your face when we first got here. The way your face lit up when you stepped in the snow. And I'll be damned if we leave and I never get to see it again. So please. Let's just lay here for today and watch movies and sleep, and wait for things to pass. Just this moment. For us?"

"For us."

It didn't matter anymore if Kageyama got to play in the powdery and soft snow or not. It didn't matter if he didn't end up in those Northern Italian mountains one day, picking at the vibrant purple grapes of his vineyard in a world where everything looked like it came from a movie. Sometimes, all that mattered was simplicity. Not the lavish and upbeat lifestyle that people only dreamed of. Those were only the stand-out events in ones life, always accentuated beyond rational thought. Sometimes, the best things are days tucked in with your husband who happened to make extremely good breakfasts and give warm hugs and even warmer words that reflected his love like a gold-edged mirror made of iridescent white crystals.

Sometimes the best things are days when the world is against you and you have someone there to fight it with you. Whether it be out in the bright snow trying not to slip and fall or against ugly and painful bugs in the green blossoming mountains. 

Or cozy'd up in your warm abode against the raging cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa it went well
> 
> drop any thoughts in the comments ahaaaaaaa


End file.
